kingdom hearts obliven high school
by cutiewolf
Summary: and new girl called Karla has started a school called obliven high school she meet a boy called Riku who she thinks is a bit strange but when she get's to know him maybe he is not that bad after all. characters in the story sora, riku, kirri, narmine and others


This is my first upload so please be nice I do not own Kingdom Hearts or final fantasy just my oc please comment and review and that thanks.

Chapter 1

I woke up from a beautiful dream for the sound of my alarm screeching in my ear as I smacked the stop button I opened my curtains to see the sandy beaches of Destiny Island. As I walked into my bathroom I went for a shower after 10 minutes in the shower I got changed into by new school uniform it was a white shirt with a blue tie the skirt was pleated skirt which was blue too I wear long black socks that went up to my knees. I grabbed my shoulder bag and headed out to school.

As I reached my new school my mouth opened wide this school was like a mansion it was huge as I was admiring has big the school was. When a blond haired girl taped me on the shoulder this made me jump out of my skin "oh sorry to scared but are you new here" the blond haired girl said I looked at her she was so pretty her blue eyes shined as the sun hit them her hair went up to her shoulders and was to one side "oh it's alright and I'm new and kind of lost" she smiled at me "let me help you" I looked at her and smiled at her "thanks oh by the way my name is Karla" she smiled at me again "that's a pretty name and my name is Namine".

As we walked to the reception as I took my new time table and walked back to Namine there was a small boy there with light brown spiky hair talking to her as I walked over Namine smiled at me the young boy was wondering what she was smiling at when he turned around his blue eyes were just like Namine's. The brown haired boy started to talk "who is your friend Nami" she smiled at him "oh this is Karla she is new here" he gave one of he smiled at me "she is pretty cute" as he said this if felt my face start to burn up. Namine laughed at this "hey Karla what do you have first" I looked at my time table " I have English first" when I turned the brown haired boy smiled at me " I have that first to".

As we were walking down the hall if looked down at him "um excuses but you haven't told me your name yet" he looked up at me "oh sorry my name is Sora" when he said this we arrived at our class room we walked in all the seats were nearly token when I looked my new class room Sora called my name " hey Karla over here" as in turned around sora was all ready at the back as I walked over I noticed a silver haired boy sat down where sora was when I arrived sora let me sit down first it was next to the silver haired boy when I looked over at him sora lead across me and shouted at the silver haired boy "HEY RIKU" all of the class looked to the back of the class room to see what was going on when the silver haired boy turned around his sea green eyes looked at sora in a pissed off kind of way "hey sora" he said calmly then he looked at me and said " and who my you bee" I looked at him shocked in rudeness " um it is Karla" he looked at me and turned his head to the front I thought to myself " well then don't induced yourself then" as I was thinking that " oh and my name is Riku" the silver haired boy said.

After that English went quite fast when English finished and when I was packing my things away I was packed on the back by sora witch made mw drop myself "so Karla what do you have next" i looked at my time table I have science" sora looked at me and smiled " your with Riku then" before i could say anything sora was already out the door i looked up at Riku and smiled "um so i'm in your class next" he just huffed and walked out he waited for me out side as we walked to our next class the walk was really awarded but i kept getting all of these wide stares at me mainly girls as we came to our science Riku was attacked by a blue haired girl " i haven't seen you in agers" as she said this the girl looked up at me "and who may you be"

Thanks for reading and please comment and review and I'll make sure to make the next chapter longer and better bye


End file.
